


Tie Me Up

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam makes an unexpected request which Dean tried his best to fulfill





	Tie Me Up

‘Tie me up, Dean.’

The older man frowned in puzzlement at his sibling’s words, not sure if he rightly understood what Sam was asking.  
‘What did you just say?’ he asked rolling over to face him.

‘Tie me up,’ Sam repeated  
The frown on Dean’s face lingered. ‘Why would you want that, Sammy? I thought things were good as they were.’

A light flush tinged the younger man’s cheeks. ‘They are, but… sometimes…. I get the urge to zone out, not to have to make decisions or think things through. Switch my mind off completely, forget for a while who I am, what I’ve done.’

Pulling his brother close, Dean buried his head in the wild tendrils of chestnut hair. ‘Why do you always put yourself down, torture yourself with what can’t be changed, Sammy? We’ve both done terrible things, hurt people, made mistakes. Then, if there’s anyone who should be tied down, it’s me not my empathic little brother.’

‘Please, Dean,’ Sam sighed, ignoring Dean’s words. ‘I need this.’

 

Their relationship, as far as sex was concerned, had come into being unexpectedly and the brothers were still at the stage of exploring each other’s needs and preferences, but to Dean, Sam asking to be tied down would never have entered his mind. 

Yet, contrary to expectations, he felt a stirring in his loins at Sam’s whispered plea.

‘I still don’t get why, ‘ Dean said eventually, ‘but I’m willing to give you anything you want, kiddo.’  
‘I want you to blindfold me too,’ Sam added.  
Dean held back his protests. If this is what Sam wanted, he’d satisfy him.

 

A few minutes later, Sam was lying on his stomach, his wrists tied loosely, yet expertly, behind him, his feet similarly lashed together and a scarf knotted around his head, covering his eyes.  
‘Thanks, Dean,’ Sam murmured. ‘Now, do whatever you want.’

 

Dean slid off the bed and stood looking down at his bound brother. Sam was so pretty, his body lean and muscled, and tied as he was, it affected Dean as he never would’ve believed.  
Leaning forward, he ran his hands over Sam’s body from the nape of his neck, down his back and arms, until he cupped the taut buttocks, enjoying their firm velvet texture.

Unable to resist, he ran his tongue over the smooth skin, sucking, licking and giving delicate little bites to the trembling flesh.  
Sam’s moans egged him on. His baby brother was clearly enjoying.

The tied ankles left little opportunity for Dean to spread his brother's legs, so he trailed a finger down the crease between the ass-cheeks until Sam’s little exhale informed him he’d reached his hole.

Wetting his index finger, Dean circled the puckered opening, before pulling the cheeks apart and rimming the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue.  
‘You like that little brother, huh?’ Dean teased as Sam let out breathy whines of pleasure.

 

Dean had intended caressing and fondling his sibling for as long as Sam needed, but he’d neglected to realise how his own body would react. His bobbing cock was aching to bury itself in his brother, to make them one.

Climbing onto the bed, he straddled Sam’s thighs, lubing his fingers and gently widening the inviting hole, even if the bound ankles made things kind of awkward.

Lining up his cock, Dean pushed in the tip. 

The physical and mental awesomeness of becoming one with the person he loved most in the universe was indescribable, and the fact of Sam being, in a way, at his mercy, added to his desire, bringing him to a shuddering orgasm.

Dean collapsed, drained, onto his brother’s back, his heart beating like a drum as he descended into the afterglow.

Sam trembled beneath him, his brother needed release too.  
Flicking him over onto his back, Dean applied his mouth to his brother’s straining cock, accompanying the spasms as Sam peaked, spurts of come trickling down his throat. 

For whatever the reason Sam had wanted to be used in this way, Dean could only applaud the result.


End file.
